In mixed signal applications it is sometimes necessary to have varactors as a part of the CMOS integrated circuit. A varactor is a capacitor whose capacitance value depends on the voltage applied to the capacitor. Typical integrated circuit varactors comprise metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) structures. The capacitor in a MOS structure is formed by the gate electrode (or gate), the gate dielectric layer and the semiconductor substrate. The gate will form one terminal of the capacitor and the semiconductor substrate will form the other terminal. Voltage applied across the gate and the semiconductor substrate will change the value of the capacitor. An important property of a MOS varactor is the ratio of the maximum capacitance of the varactor to the minimum value of capacitance or VR=Cmax/Cmin. Here Cmax represents the maximum varactor capacitance, Cmin the minimum varactor capacitance, and VR the varactor capacitance ratio. A number of factors will affect VR including gate dielectric thickness, substrate doping, gate electrode doping, series resistance, and frequency of operation. A number of these factors such as gate dielectric thickness, substrate doping, and gate electrode doping also affect the MOS transistors which comprise the integrated circuit and cannot be varied to maximize the capacitance ratio VR. Given the constraint imposed by the other devices comprising the integrated circuit a method is needed to increase the varactor capacitance ratio VR without affecting the other integrated circuit devices present.